


A Rainy Day

by May_Jin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Jin/pseuds/May_Jin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little America is bored with all the rain, so he goes to find his big brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainy Day

Another boring day, another day of endless boring rain in the middle of summer.

Little America sighed as his watched the clear drops of fun-destroying rain quietly pelt against the window of his home. The poor child had been inside the house for the past few days because the weather had disagreed with him and decided it was going to rain, not letting up enough for America to go play outside. America had already played with all of his toys twice, read through his favorite books and to the shock of his caretaker, did some chores.

But nothing he did brought the rain to a halt. America worried about his bunny friends in the forest too; were they getting enough to eat? Were they in a safe and dry place to sleep? What if they got hurt and needed America to save them from harm, like a wolf or a bear? The rain got heavier as the day went on. After driving the servants mad with his little antics, the young colony went to find his big brother.

Poking his little head in the library, America had found England with his nose buried deep into a fairly big book. Little America pouted and made it his mission to get his brother to play with him today.

"England." The boy started, walking into the room. England looked up away from his book; a small smile appeared on his face when his dark green eyes saw the child

"Come play with me, please?" America had asked sweetly. He was lonely without his brother, or his animal friends.

England took a moment to think, he had been busy with work lately and could not play with the boy, and with all the rain being heavy he had worried that America would be swept away by an overflowing river, so he had told him to stay indoors until the rain cleared up. Smiling, the man nodded his head. "Would you like for me to read to you little one?"

Looking at his brother America pouted. "But I already read all the books!" he cried, he didn't want to reread all the books again.

"How about this one, it's fairly new, and I think you would enjoy it." England said, pointing to the book he was reading.

America looked at the book that England held out. But he still couldn't make out what was in it. It could be another fairy tale, or maybe a book about the ocean. Giving some thought America smiled. At least England wanted to do something with him.

To the child surprise, the book had all sorts of pictures. And not just any old pictures. But ones of pretty sunsets.

The two spent hours looking through the book. America sat with amazement while his brother made the words in the book come to life with his voice. So many sunsets, each one different from the last, but still just as pretty.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I posted on DA some time ago for a contest. I changed a word here and there to make it cleaner, but all in all it's still the same.
> 
> Little America is just so cute.


End file.
